Talking to the Moon
by Shrill Silence
Summary: This was laughable: Eli Goldsworthy, going insane over a pair of gorgeous blue eyes, talking to an inanimate, unspeaking object in an abysmal attempt to feel closer to his stubborn little Edwards.


**Edit: 7/6/2011 Fixed a few grammar and spelling issues, along with some formatting things I missed at first and noticed wayyy too late (: I also realized how drastically short this one-shot is /: Ugh. I wish I could add more, but I like the way it is, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I still, sadly, do not own any part of the Degrassi series. If I did, I would not need any part of my imagination to see Munro Chambers half-naked (or completely naked-I'm not picky); therefore, I cannot be sued for this drabble that shall pass as writing. Should any of you think of suing me for anything else, you should be informed that you would receive only: two pieces of pocket lint, a stale pretzel M&M, and a half-eaten red jellybean. Is it worth it? You decide.**

* * *

_**Talking to the Moon**_

Eli stared as a sliver of the moon's silver glow shone into his darkened room; slowly, it crept its way further and further, slinking past the darkness thrown upon the small area, overcoming the gloomy atmosphere of the night, brightening the most obscure shadows and silhouettes.

Emerald orbs gazed through the open window at the fascinating lunar body. It was amazing, now that he thought about it, how one thing managed to be everywhere at once; while it gleamed about his home and within his own room, it was also shining down upon half of the entire world. At this moment in time, the moon was touching both himself and a certain kind, soft-hearted, feisty, blue-eyed girl with auburn curls. Intriguing, how the world worked sometimes.

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

Two weeks. For two weeks, he'd been pining over that pretty little angel-like creature, wondering if she'd ever forgive him for the 'Fitz fiasco,' as he had come to christen the incident(s) at, and leading up to, the disastrous Vegas night. He figured the odds of earning that forgiveness over the next few days were nigh on impossible.

Clare had been refusing to speak, Skype, text, call, or IM him for two weeks. Two _weeks_…

God, he'd been stupid; Eli realized that (after the fact, of course, but he did understand that allowing his pride to lead him through that idiotic debacle was, without a doubt, the stupidest thing he'd ever done). Clare… She was, undeniably, the best thing that had happened to him. He'd fucked up. _Big time_.

_My neighbors think I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand_

_You're all I have_

_You're all I have_

"Jesus, Clare," he mumbled. "I acted like an ass; I get it. I should have just listened to you to begin with, Blue Eyes." Green eyes narrowed as he became conscious of the fact he was speaking aloud and to nothing but the glow of the moon.

This was laughable: Eli Goldsworthy, going insane over a pair of gorgeous blue eyes, talking to an inanimate, unspeaking object in an abysmal attempt to feel closer to his stubborn little Edwards. His brow quirked in amusement as he realized that, technically, that was exactly what Clare did: she prayed to someone/something larger than herself (or so she believed) in hopes of the person she spoke to hearing it. So… Maybe, since Clare believed _that _worked for _her_, maybe _this _would work the same for _himself_.

_At night when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the moon_

_Trying to get to you_

"I miss you, Blue Eyes. I get that I acted like an idiot and that you were right and I shouldn't have let it get to that point - even though I still maintain that it, at least the last bit of it, was to defend your honor and if I had known the psycho would pull a knife, I would have ended it after my blackmailed apology - which, by the way, you have _yet _to repay me for, Edwards."

_In hopes you're on the other side_

_Talking to me too_

Eli laughed at his little soliloquy. _Look what you've done to me, Blue Eyes. You've forced the Great Eli Goldsworthy to admit he was wrong _and _go mad_.

_Or am I a fool_

_Who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon_

"Jeez, Eli. Everyone thinks you're, like, rotting in your room or something. No one's seen you for two weeks. I get you're upset that you and Clare still aren't speaking - _which_, btw, Clare says will stop if you just wait until she's over the trauma of seeing you nearly _die_, you moron. Anyway… You need to get out and come over for a guy's night or whatever; get your mind off of your 'relationship dilemma' for a while…" Adam's voice drifted from the speaker of his cell phone; his voicemail was practically overflowing with his friend's messages - some concerned, some angry, some berating… Really, it just depended on the boy's mood. Apparently, he and Clare had made the Anti-Grapevine News. Whoopee.

_I'm feeling like I'm famous_

_The talk of the town_

_They say I've gone mad_

_Yeah, I've gone mad_

_But they don't know what I know_

_'Cause when the sun goes down_

Eli grinned at his cell phone's screen; Clare had finally, finally, messaged him back.

**_I miss you too._  
**_**-Clare**_

_Someone's talking back_

_Yeah, they're talking back_

* * *

**So…yeah. That's it! Hope you enjoyed it…hopefully enough to review? Hmmm? :)**

**~Shrill Silence**


End file.
